Tangled up
by Pukerla
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome is a new student at a school. She, from a poor family meets Inuyasha from a rich family. They learn about eachother, Kagome is trying to forget her painful past... but would she be able to forget? Would she be able to move on and live a happy life?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any song lyric in the fan fiction_

**Chapter 1**

**Tangled up**

I walked into the new school. The hallways were emtpy, because the lesson already started. I was standing in front of the door, taking in the air. I felt my school uniform was quiete heavy. I wasn't used to wear it. In my last school we didn't have stuff like this. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

The teacher stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at me.

"Well hello, Ms. Higurashi," he said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at the class.

"Class, this is your new classmate Kagome Higurashi, she transferred recently. Well Kagome, why don't you introduce yourself?" I took a deep breath. It was still hard for me to talk to people. The pain was still to strong.

"My name is Kagome. I'm 17 years old and I moved with my family few days ago. I hope we will get along well. Please take care of me."

"There you go, please take a seat next to Mr Takahashi, the silver-haired guy," he pointed with his finger at a guy sitting in the back, looking outside the window.

I slowly made my way to the only one seat left. He didn't even bothered to look at my. I looked at him and my eyes opened wide. Seeing a hanyou nowadays is quite rare, demons and humans don't mate these day to remain pure.

This Takahashi guy had long silver hair, cute dog ears on top of his head and his eyes were closed.

I put my books on the desk and turned my attention to the teacher. Well... this first day is turning to be a bit calm. I appreciate it.

I've looked around the class. I saw different people. In the front was sitting a girl with black hair in a ponytail. I don't know why she caught my attention. I made a mental note to solve this later. I felt someone was looking at me. I've looked again at the guy next to me. I almost fell of my seat. I was looking in to the most beautiful amber eyes I ever seen(not like I've seen them much). I've lost my words. I was looking at him, even when he turned again staring in to the window.

As fast as I found myself looking at him dumbly, a sharp pain pierced my chest. I've clutched my hands int fists and began to breathe deeply. Again I felt the stare from him. But I couldn't look at him, because the pain was horrible. After a minute or two the pain subsided.

"Are you okay?"I've heard a soft voice. I've looked at the boy next to me. I slowly nodded. He turned away again. What was his problem?

The lesson ended and I got up. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What was that?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"Well, isn't it better, to introduce yourself first and then asking questions?" I looked at him.

"My name is Inuyasha. What was with you, during the lesson? You looked like you were in pain."

I took a minute ti think.

"I don't know. Maybe I breathed in a bit to fast," I have to ask my mom maybe.

"Want me to guide you on your first day?" he asked. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Well why not... If you don't mind..."

Next lesson was biology. We walked in silence. I was walking behind Inuyasha and trying to memorize the way to the class. I could feel the glances from the crowd. Everyone knew, that I'm new here. In this moment I wished I was invisible.

"Here..."said Inuyasha and I almost bumped into him.

"Well, it would be nicer, if you should say it earlier..." I said a bit annoyed, when I watched my stuff falling from my hands.

"Well, it would be better if you were watching where are we going..." he snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I happened to be new here!" I raised my voice. He was silent again.

"Just go in there," he said and I walked in. Suddenly I felt that someone's watching me. I've looked around and saw a guy with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. He was a wolf demon, I was sure. I felt scared. I don't know if Inuyasha was able to feel my uneasiness, but he took my books and led me to the back of the class. I've looked around only to see, the wolf demon still watching me. Next to him was a girl with long black hair. She had a white ribbon in her hair. I couldn't see her face, she was staring into her notes, but I was feeling bad... I didn't know why though. Then she lifted her face and I was watching into the most coldest dark eyes in the world. It was like she didn't have life in them. I've looked at Inuyasha.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly. He looked at the girl and boy.

"The fleabag there is Kouga. He's a wolf demon as you can see. And that girl is my ex. Kikyo."

I looked at him surprised. Well, this Kikyo was sure beautiful Like an Ice queen from a dreamland. But I couldn't believe, she can have some emotions. Inuyasha was again staring out of the window.

I began to think about different things throught the lesson. In the beginning the professor introduced me to the class.

But then again I was sitting here, in silence, thinking...

Why did I ended up here? Why all of the things have happened? I could feel dull pain in my chest, and my eyes began to feel like on fire. I rose up from my seat.

"Please mr. Professor, can I use the toilet I don't feel well..." I said quickly. He looked at me.

"Sure, but Mr. Takahashi should go with you if you don't feel well..." he said. Inuyasha went out with me.

"Well thanks... I don't like biology..." I nodded.

"Where is the toilet please?" I asked.

"Well I think you don't need toilet. Do you want to go to the roof?" he asked. I nodded and held back a sob.

When we were on the roof I walked away from him.

"Please... don't look at me now," I said as I could feel tears falling from my eyes. He turned around.

"What happened?"he asked quietly as I lay my back to his...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of songs used in fan fiction._

_Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. It is my first published fanfic about Inuyasha. Well I used to write a lot of fanfics, but in my mother language,they were quite successful. I'll try my hardest to make this one good to. In the beginning it will take a bit time (I'm getting used to english), but I hope you will give it a try. I'm known because of difficult and tangled stories :), so I hope you will like it. And please review :)_

**Tangled up**

**Chapter 2**

_"Please... don't look at me now," I said as I could feel tears falling from my eyes. He turned around._

_"What happened?"he asked quietly as I lay my back to his..._

„I... can't tell... it hurts... a lot..." I said between sobs.

"Maybe it will be better for you if you just say it and let it go..." whispered Inuyasha.

"I... can't... just let me be..." I said. I felt movement behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know... I don't like girls crying. Lets make a deal..." he said. I turned around to face him.

"What deal?" I asked.

"You won't cry in front of me. If you do, you'll give me 1000¥," he said standing up. I've looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't afford this..." I mumbled. He gave me his hand.

"Then you won't cry, and you'll be strong," he said smiling.

I've looked at the ground. I felt something soft on my cheeks. I've looked up and saw Inuyasha was wiping my tears away with a handkerchief. I blushed a bit.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm... why are you asking?" I snapped at him taking few steps back.

"I'm just asking... trying to be polite," said Inuyasha. I've closed my eyes and ran away. I've stopped at the stairs.

"We should be going..." And with that he followed me back to the class.

In front of the class he took my hand and turned me around, so I was facing him.

"Will you smile? Only a bit..."he asked.

"Do I have to now?" he sighed.

"Well, you don't have to force yourself.

"Thanks..." and with that I walked into the class.

The rest of the lesson went fast and I found myself outside of the class, walking again behind Inuyasha. What I thought is strange was, that nobody was speaking to him. Like they were avoiding him. We went back on the roof, where nobody was bothering us.

"Why don't you talk to anybody?" I asked.

"You didn't notice?" he looked at me curiously. I was still looking at the clouds above us. He was eating his lunch, while I was just sitting and watching the sky.

"Well, they don't want to. I'm a hanyou..."

"I don't see a problem with that..." I looked at him. He gave me an apple.

"I'm not hungry..." I said.

"Oh, come on... you didn't eat anything..." he said.

"I've asked you a question..."

"Well, they see a problem with that... I'm a hanyou, a disgrace to both species..." said Inuyasha.

"Bullshit... they are disgrace for racism..." I said, feeling anger overwhelming me.

"Calm down... I'm used to it... and besides, I have some friends... They'll come shortly..." he wanted to say something else, when I saw anger on his face. And I felt a hand on my butt.

"What a beautiful day we have..." I heard a boy telling. I've turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Like. That!" I've spitted the words like venom. It was a guy with purple eyes and black short hair in a ponytail. Behind him was the girl from my first lesson. I saw she was tall and very pretty. She had brown eyes and she was smiling.

"That came fast Miroku. Hello Kagome! My name is Sango, I saw you in the class..." she said kicking Miroku into his ass.

"Hi..." I said surprised. Miroku got up and came to me, taking my hands into his. At that moment, Inuyasha was between us.

"Don't even think about it..." he said with a dangerous voice.

"Calm down my cute friend... I was just trying to ask, if..." he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't! Even go there!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What was he trying to ask?" I asked Sango, who took a seat next to me on the ground.

"He asks every girl, if she wants to bear his child..." She said and opened her lunch.

"Oh..." I've sighed... it was to much for me in one day... my eyes again went to the sky. Inuyasha was arguing with Miroku and Sango was watching them. It felt so good, to be surrounded by good mood, but still... then again... it came. Sharp pain near my heart. I've started to breathe heavy again and Inuyasha stoped arguing with Miroku and came to me.

"Kagome? Are you allright?" he asked.

"I... am... it's nothing..."

"You're not okay... you're in pain..." said Sango.

"I'm telling you... I'll be okay in a minute..."

They were watching my moves, my breathing and then I calmed down.

"See? I'm allright... It's just to much stress on me today..." I said.

"Kagome..." started Inuyasha, but was cut off by Sango.

"Ishe's telling you, she's okay, then she is..." I was glad for her help.

"Thank you Sango..."I said.

"So... where did you live before you came here?" asked Miroku.

"In Kyoto... but because of... some circumstates we had to move here..." I said.

"What happened?" asked Miroku again.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't want to talk about it?" said Inuyasha slightly annoyed.

"Well,sorry, Mr. Overprotective..." said Miroku in a teasing tone.

"Why don't we go back and leave them?" asked Sango and I nodded. We got up, Sango took her lunchbox and we went back to tha class. Surprisingly, Sango was with me and Inuyasha in the same class. Miroku was in class B next door. I was sitting in the back next to Inuyasha, who still wasn't back and Sango was in the front.

Inuyasha was back when the bell rang and he didn't even look at me. I looked in the front to see a professor talking to our class.

"Next week, there will be a seaside camp. Please write your names on the list I will put on the table after our lesson." I sighed. I can't afford a seaside camp. I can only dream about it.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha whispering.

"Why do you always have to ask?" I asked him.

"You were sighing..."

"People can not ask around you?"

"They can, but I can smell sadness all over you... remember our deal..." he whispered with a smile.

"I won't cry don't worry... I'm just sad I can't go to the camp..." I said.

"You two in the back, please pay attention," said professor and we fell in silence.

After the lesson the school was over. I went in front of the school and I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking..."

"Thinking about the half-breed aren't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any lyrics in the fanfic._

_Well, I decided to make a little surprise... I'm thinking... what did you think... into who she bumped? I was thinking the whole day who shall I put there... and came out with a nice result... well I hope... so.. here you go chapter 3 :)_

**Chapter 3**

_After the lesson the school was over. I went in front of the school and I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone._

_"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking..."_

_"Thinking about the half-breed aren't we?"_

"How did you..." I was surprised. I was watching the person in front of me and then I saw a Chrysler 300 C stretched limousine in white. I felt my jaw crushing the floor. I looked back at the person in front of me. The looks were so similar.

"I can smell him all over you," he grinned. But still I felt discomfort. He even had the same hair... The same color.

"He just... helped me out..." the same amber eyes pierced me.

"Stay away from him..." he said with a cold voice.

"Who are you to say it?" I looked at him. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple strokes on his cheeks. But Inuyasha's eyes held at least some emotions.

"Leave her alone Sesshoumaru!" I've heard Inuyasha from behind me. He walked from the door and went to us.

"Well my little brother I see you're quick today. I think I don't have to remind you that our father is coming home today..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know the oldman's coming... Put what makes you to scare Kagome like that?" even I felt the dangerous tone in his voice. Why was he acting like that?

"Just letting her know the situation... come on, we don't have all day," this Sesshoumaru went to the car. Inuyasha looked at me.

"Well, sorry I didn't tell you... but please don't think about me like I'm one of them... the rich people.. I mean... I hate this part of my life..."

"I don't see a reason you are explaining me this... now go and let me go home... I have work to do..." I said and went down stairs.

"Kagome..." I've heard Inuyasha so I turned around.

"What?"

"Just... let me take you home..." my eyes went wide...

"You want me to ride in THIS with YOU? No WAY! And I'm not going home anyway. I have to go to work." Inuyasha ran to me.

"Then let me walk you there," he said demanding.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I see, that you have a program... remind me something like your father returning home so go ahead... I'll be late for work." I've ran from the school grounds and went to the bakery where I found a job yesterday. I quickly went in there, dressed in to a kimono and ran to my chief. It was an old lady. She didn't have one eye, so she looked a bit scary, but she was very nice.

"Are ye here my child? How was it at school?" she asked.

"It was fine... well only one boy was a bit annoying and overprotective but it was good. How were you Lady Kaede?" I asked as I put some fresh cookies on the table in the window.

"I was good... can ye please clean the floor then? I'll be in the back making cookies..." I nodded my head and watched as she returned in the kitchen. Then I started to clean the floor. I arranged the counter and waited for the customers. I was watching the busy street, until I saw the white limousine. I quickly went under the desk and hoped I wasn't seen.

"What're ye doin' child?" asked Kaede as she saw me under the desk.

"Is there the white limousine?" I asked.

"No.. nothing like that. Why?" I looked at her a bit blushing.

"Well, this boy who was annoying, rides in a white limousine..." I said quietly.

"Oh, you mean this Inuyasha boy?" I looked at her surprised.

"He often stops by, to have my cookies. He likes them, so don't act scared when he comes some day," said Kaede with a smirk on her face.

"You're kidding me..." I said in disbelief.

"I am not..." she smiled.

"What is he like?" I asked after a while.

"Ye want to know about him?" she looked at me.

"Well... not in the way you think... I'm just curious... I don't know what to think about him..." I only know him for one day, so it's normal that I'm curious... or not?

"Let me see... he's a good boy, but with a very bad temper... I think he's after his father, but also he's a gentle caring person after his mother, when it comes to people he likes... and he loves my cookies," said Kaede. I smiled. So his soft spot were cookies?

I ended in the bakery at seven and then I went home. The streets were still busy and I almost got lost, but then I arrived to the block where we bought a cheap shrine. It had quite big grounds but a very small house. I came in screaming "I'm hoome!" and I was greeted with silence. It was strange though... despite the fact that we are really poor, our family was always on a good mood. But this silence was really strange. I came in to the kitchen where I found mom. She was looking on a paper and tears were forming in her eyes. I run to her and looked at the paper. It was a testament. But why? Who died?

"Mom?" I looked at her. She closed her eyes.

"Please Kagome, go find Sota and come here in the kitchen. We have to talk..."

So this wasn't something good. I went up to find Sota in his room playing computer games.

"Come on Sota mom wants to talk with us," I said and watched as he got up and followed me.

"Okay mom... we're here... what's the matter?" I asked as we sat behind the desk.

"Well... you knew about grandpa's condition..." I froze... and not only me, but I could feel Sota froze as well.

"Today morning... your grandpa left us... he... couldn't make it... the surgery was to complicated..." she burst into tears. I knew how dearly she loved her father. I felt tears in my eyes too, and I felt Sota who wrapped his arms around me.

"He also... left us some money he was saving... but... without his help... I don't know what we shall do..." she cried...

"Mom... I'll find another work... maybe I could quit school to help..."

"NO! That's the last thing you will do... I'll work at nights, so you can study..." she said.

"But mom..."

"Kagome, your and Sotas education is the most important thing... I know you suffered a loss last month and I know that grandpa's death is hard for all of us, but you MUST graduate from your school,m and I want you to go to a college..." said mom.

"The money that our grandpa left will be enough for your and Sota's studies, so don't worry. We have to work hard... all of us..." I knew my mother was right.. and I felt strange... to go to a funeral second time in a month... I don't know how will I react...

"Mom... will it be okay, if I just stay at home... you know... I don't know if I will be strong enough to go to the funeral..." I said with tears in my eyes... no I can't do it twice... the first time was horrible... I loved him so much... and still, the destiny wanted to have it in a different way...

_**What do you think? Who was the first person that died? Please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or any lyrics in this fanfiction._

**Chapter 4**

_"Mom... will it be okay, if I just stay at home... you know... I don't know if I will be strong enough to go to the funeral..." I said with tears in my eyes... no I can't do it twice... the first time was horrible... I loved him so much... and still, the destiny wanted to have it in a different way..._

My mom looked at me understanding.

"Okay dear... but if you change your mind tell me..." I nodded and went up to my room. I stopped at the desk where I had a picture with him. We were smiling happily, not knowing, that in his head is a tumor. I took the picture and held it close to my heart... Memories hit me as I walked to the window watching the sky.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi Kagome..." I've heard his voice... it was different though... it was like he was shaking._

"_What is it?" I asked. I felt, something is terribly wrong._

"_We... we have to break up..." he said and I've heard he was almost crying._

"_But... why? What have I done? I... I don't understand..." I was shocked._

"_It's not you... it's me... please, remember I loved you and I want you to be happy..." he said. I felt tears in my eyes._

"_But... what happened... I need to know the reason..." _

"_One day I'm going on a place where you can't follow... I want to get trough this now, so it won't hurt so much then..."_

"_Wait for me..." I've said and hung up the phone._

_**End of flashback**_

That day I ran to him. He was in his room. His mother let me go in. When I came in he was sleeping. I sat down watching him. He was really pale. Then I found the papers on his desk. That he has to go to a hospital... and he has three months left... I started to cry, when he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Knowing nothing, is better than knowing it all..." he said.

"Why does it have to be like this?" I said quietly. Tears were falling from my eyes and I let them fall. Somewhere deep inside I was with him... I wanted to be with him. I took my coat and went outside.

"I'm going to take a walk... I need fresh air..." I told mom on my way out. She understood. Outside... it was surprisingly raining. It was like grandpas farewell. I went trough the street watching people rushing around me. The city was like a river full of life, but I was the only one standing in the stream, blocking its way. It was already dark, the lights were on and I didn't saw where am I going. I was just walking. I ended up on a bridge. I was looking in the river, deep in thoughts.

_If nothing of that happened... everything would be different. Soon... very soon I'll wake from this dream... from this nightmare... but I'm already broken and I can't move on... I was living for him, but now... I don't have anything. Well I have mom... but what will I do if she goes away?_

These were my thoughts... when suddenly I felt that sharp pain again. I started to faint... I felt arms around me, someone was talking to me, but I didn't recognize the voice.

I woke up and I felt warm sheets around me.

"Where am I?" I asked with a hoarse voice. The ceiling was different than in my room. I looked around and found out that I'm alone. I was in a big shirt and I couldn't find my clothes. I felt fear. What happened to me? Why am I in different clothes? I sat on the bed and sighed. I took a good look on my surroundings. It was a beautiful room. Big and luxurious. The bed I was sitting on was really big, with big pillows and the blanket was very soft and light purple. The bed was white and ornamented. On the walls were beautiful paintings and the walls were purple too. Furniture was white and beautifully ornamented just like the bed. There was a big wardrobe a nice desk with a golden lamp. Then there was a big shelf with a lot of books. In the middle of the room was a beautiful piano. White piano. I haven't played for so long.

I was like pulled to it. I took the two stairs to go to the piano and I went with my fingertips through the keys. I sat on the long white chair and played some notes. Then I was like drown into it and I started to play You from Amy Lee, my idol. Then I started to sing softly... I didn't even notice the opening doors and a person that walked in.

The words have been drained from this pencil  
>Sweet words that I want to give you<br>And I can't sleep  
>I need to tell you<br>Goodnight

When we're together, I feel perfect  
>When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart<br>All you say is sacred to me  
>Your eyes are so blue<br>I can't look away  
>As we lay in the stillness<br>You whisper to me

Amy, marry me  
>Promise you'll stay with me<br>Oh you don't have to ask me  
>You know you're all that I live for<br>You know I'd die just to hold you  
>Stay with you<br>Somehow I'll show you  
>That you are my night sky<br>I've always been right behind you  
>Now I'll always be right beside you<p>

So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
>Now that you love me, I love myself<br>I never thought I would say this  
>I never thought there'd be<br>You

Then I felt tears on my cheeks and I touched them. I didn't sing from the day he died.

"It was... breathtaking..." I've heard a voice behind me. I turned around surprised. There he was standing in front of the door with a dreamy face.

"Inuyasha..." I whispered.

"Do you usually play in house you don't know?" he asked as he walked to me and sat next to me.

"Well... no... I just, kinda fell into it," I said blushing. He was really close.

"I can not play. My mother does... but you..." he looked at me and leaned closer.

"You took my soul just by playing and singing..." I could feel now the blush on my face.

"There you go... you're blushing again," he said with a smile. He took my hand. I looked at him surprised. He was just inches away, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Please..." I whispered. He looked in my eyes.

"Please... tell me what happened? Why am I here? And where am I?" I asked pulling myself away from him. He let go of my hand.

"You're at my house. I was walking trough the streets when I saw you on the bridge fainting. You were in pain again. So I took you here to rest. You should go to a doctor..." he said.

"I... can't afford it... you know... I don't live in such a big house like you," I said and blushed even more.

"If you need help with that... I can help... I'll take you to a doctor,"but I shook my head.

"You don't understand... I'm not from a rich family... I have to fight with my mother and..." I burst into tears. I felt arms around me.

"My grandpa passed away today... I just... we are alone..." I cried into his chest.

"Shh... you're not alone... I don't know... I know you just for a day but when I saw you today for the first time, I just felt I need to protect you and help you... the sadness is all over you..." he said.

"There are so many things and I... I feel like I can not move on... I don't want to feel this pain... I want him back again... I want them both back..." I cried.

"Who?" he looked at me with his arm on my cheek.

"My... boyfriend... he died from a cancer... month ago..." I whispered and new tears were in my eyes.

"What was his name? Maybe if you'll tell about him, you'll feel better. I'm sure he doesn't want you to be sad..."

"His name was..."

_**Okay now try and guess :)... his name will be revealed in next chapter... we still have a lot of possibilities... I don't know when I will upload a new chapter, I'm going to have a busy weekend, so I will see, when I will have time to write :).**_

_**Bye for now and I hope you like it, just let me know in review... thaanks :)$**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any lyrics in this fan fiction._

_I'm really sorry, that I didn't upload this chapter for so long. I was really busy (I teach Japanese people Slovak and making materials for them is quite difficult) and I also had test from French and I was waiting for the result of an exam from History of East Asia ( I've got 62,69% YAY :) )..._

_so, I would be very pleased if you will find mistakes in my story and tell me in reviews, so I can make a correction. I will be very thankful. Also, if you have any idea what should I put into the story, I'll be glad. I want to make this fanfic enjoyable. So, enjoy and review :)_

**Chapter 5**

_"What was his name? Maybe if you'll tell about him, you'll feel better. I'm sure he doesn't want you to be sad..."_

_"His name was..."_

„...Hojo," I said in a whisper. It was so painful to say his name again. Tears fell from my eyes and I looked away from Inuyasha.

"It's okay to cry... you just need your time. I know, that everybode are telling this to you... well maybe... but I think he wants you to be happy and to move on..." said Inuyasha softly pulling me into a hug.

"I know, but... it's so hard... I still remember how I was in the hospital and he had hope in his eyes. If you could see it. That's why we moved from Kyoto. I couldn't bear it. So my mother decided to come here and let me forget... but it's so impossible!" I cried into his shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. A beautiful woman came in and looked at us.

"I see you're finally conscious. Inuyasha would you let us together for a while. Go and call her parents, so they won't be afraid."

I looked at the woman, who took the seat next to me. She started to play Beethowen- For Elise.

I've listened for a while, then I looked at her face. Her skin was as if it was made from porcelain and she had long black hair. She was in a beautiful pink kimono, with sakura flowers.

"I'm Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi," she said between the playing.

"My name is Kagome, I'm sorry to trouble you..." I said while looking at the floor. Her play was beautiful. She hit the notes with perfection and passion. I started to feel better.

"I can't say I was eavesdropping, but I heard you talk about this Hojo..." he said as she started to play from Ayumi Hamasaki- Dearest.

I was silent.

"You... know my son is right. You should be thinking about the future and not mourning over past. Inuyasha was in the same condition as he broke up with Kikyo. He believes, that somewhere in this world is another person, who will love him more. And I believe, when he left, his soul transferred into someone in this world, and he'll be still with you," she said softly. I was surprised, I wasn't crying. I looked at her. She smiled softly.

"And about your condition, I would be glad if you'll visit a doctor," she said and looked at me.

"But..."

"There are no buts. I will even pay for it if you need," said Izayoi.

"I can't let you. This..." I started to protest, but she raised her hand.

"If you have problem with it, you can work for me," I was speechless.

"But still..."

"Kagome, health is the most important thing you have and I want you to take care of it. It seems, Inuyasha is carrying about you, so please, do it for his sake," she looked at the piano.

"What you want me to do?" I asked.

"You will be our maid. And... you will play for Inuyasha on this piano whenever he will want. He likes piano, but I don't have time to play for him," she said. I've opened my mouth.

"If you want, your mother can work for us as well. She will be well paid, so you don't have to be afraid."

"I'll discuss this with her..."

There was another knock on the door and Inuyasha came in.

"I found your phone number in the internet and called your mother. She's okay with your staying, after I introduced myself," he said.

"Inuyasha, would you be so nice and take Kagome to our family doctor? We made a deal," she said with a smile on her face.

"Now, if you want Kagome, Inuyasha can show you our house a bit, so you will know, where you will work." Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Kagome will be our maid and your pianist." Was that a goofy smile?

"Mom! You can't be serious! She's my classmate!" he protested.

"It's not like she will be calling you young master," she laughed.

"Inuyasha... I'm okay with it," I said, looking on the floor, red in the face.

"No you're not!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha, Kagome needs to see a doctor, she didn't want me to pay for it, so we made a deal, that she will be working for us. Her mother as well. I see Kagome has financial problems and I want to help." (_**It's normal I think, I'm working for my friend, because I had financial problems, too- authors note**_)

"But I still don't agree, but have it your way," growled Inuyasha.

"Good, so I think the problem is solved and you can show Kagome the house."

"But! I will agree with this only under one condition..." said Inuyasha.

"And that is?"

"Sesshoumaru. He was rude to Kagome, so please, I don't want him to be harsh at her," said Inuyasha.

"I'll speak with him," said Izayoi with her hand on the doorknob.

"You better will..." said Inuyasha dangerously.

"So goodnight. Tomorrow's Saturday so you can sleep here. It's very late, I don't want you to walk the streets in the middle of night." And then she went away. I looked at Inuyasha shocked.

"It is so late already?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You were out for two hours. Your mother was like screaming in the phone. She was on her way to call the cobs."

"Oh, so... would you... you know... show me the house?" I started to blush. I didn't understand, why I was always blushing in his presence.

"I will, but first... You have to give me 2000¥," he grinned. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You know... I … I... don't have so much money..." I was like a tomato right now.

"Well you are working for me now, so I want you to play for me tomorrow. Play the same song, you were playing today," he said with a smile. Then he took my arm and let me out of the room.

The corridor was huge. There were portraits, I think that were Inuyashas relatives.

"This is my room," he said and opened the door next to the room I was. It was really big. The walls were green and he had a enormous bed with yellow sheets and pillows. He had also a balcony. We went to it. He opened the double-wing glass door and we went outside. It was already dark, but I could see the lights in the garden. There was a pond near the house, with lights under water, so you could see the fishes in it and a fountain. The lights were hemming the sidewalks and I could feel a beautiful smell mixed with the rain. There have to be a lot of flowers.

"My mother loves flowers, so our garden is full of it... but you will see tomorrow. It is beautiful. I like to spend my time in a big tree in the middle of the garden. I'll take you there tomorrow," said Inuyasha and we went into the house again.

"You don't have to clean my room... you know... we're classmates, so it would be a bit embarrassing," said Inuyasha with a grin. I nodded as we were again in the corridor. Then he pointed at the door on the right side.

"That's Sesshoumarus room. He has his own maid, so you don't have to clean his room either. He doesn't even me to go in, so... let's go..."

We were passing a lot of rooms and I thought that it has no end, then we came to the stairs.

They were heading up and down. Down was a huge hall.

"As you can see, we have a big house and sometimes my father has to hold a banket, so we need such big room..." he said as he saw In was in ave.

"I can see you're tired, so I'll show the rest tomorrow. Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No, I..." but my stomach growled.

"I see, let's go to the kitchen..." he said and he pulled me to the stairs. Then I realized we were still holding hands. I smiled a bit, even though I didn't know why. I felt so safe by his side. But then I felt sadness.

_Hojo, I'm betraying you..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any song lyrics in this fanfiction_

_Hello. I'm really sorry I didn't post a new chapter for so long. I'll do my best to upload at least one chapter each week. But last week was a bit difficult... my doggie died :(... Rest in peace honey :(_

**Chapter 6**

"_I see, let's go to the kitchen..." he said and he pulled me to the stairs. Then I realized we were still holding hands. I smiled a bit, even though I didn't know why. I felt so safe by his side. But then I felt sadness._

_Hojo, I'm betraying you..._

I walked silently behind Inuyasha, who led me to the kitchen. It was huge, but no one was in there.

"Sit here, I'll prepare you something," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Believe it or not, but I can prepare food..." he said and he put two bowls on the table. Then he took ramen and started to prepare it. I held a giggle in. Well, making an instant food is really easy.

"Here you go... Itadakimasu!" (_Japanese saying before food- authors note_)

I quietly ate my ramen, while looking around. Then a tall man came in, with silver hair and amber eyes, like Inuyasha has. But he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshoumaru did.

"Hello! Inuyasha you selfish kid, why didn't make some for me, too?" he screamed as he took another bowl.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked as he saw me. I immediately stood up and bowed.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. From tomorrow forward I will be working for you, as a thank you for your wife Izayoi. I'm Inuyashas classmate..." I said.

"Oh, now I remember... you're the girl Inuyasha can't stop to speak about..." he smiled and I've turned into a tomato again.

"Father!" Inuyasha raised his voice, but he was blushing as well.

"It's true... so Kagome, will you become his mate one day?" he asked leaning to me. I was really confused.

"Father! Drop it!" Inuyasha stood up and walked between me and his father.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth?"

"Excuse me... but... what is this mate?" I asked. Now, Inuyasha was more red than I was.

"It's so simple... you will..." began his father.

"DAD! YOU CAME TO TAKE SOMETHING TO EAT SO PLEASE CONTINUE IN YOUR ACTION!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I'll explain to you, when the brat won't be here..." he said to me with a smile.

"Who are you calling a brat? Oldman!" said Inuyasha and throw his bowl at his father.

"Oh, come on... I'm just having fun..." said his father and took his bowl and walked to the door.

"See? You'll be hungry now," he smiled waved me and went out. I looked at Inuyasha.

"What is this mate?" I asked curiously.

"Do you really wan to know?" I nodded. He was silent until I finished my bowl and he his new one. Then we went outside and he took me into the garden. He was still silent.

"You won't tell me, won't you?" I asked. He looked away.

"You know, I think there's no point of telling you..." he said looking into the pond.

"But I want to know. Starting tomorrow I will be working here, so at least I should know some things..." I said.

"I'll tell you under one condition..."

"And that is?"

"You won't be working as our maid..." he looked at me.

"But how will I pay for the doctor?" I asked.

"I didn't say you won't be working for us... but I want you to be my pianist... not a maid," he said and took my hand.

"I don't want to be a burden..." I said sadly.

"You're not a burden. I want us to be friends... I really feel protective over you... I want to protect you..." he said and tightened his grip on my hand. I began to blush.

"You know me only for a day..." I whispered.

"I know, it's a really short time. But I don't know why... it's something in you..." he said.

After an hour we went back to the house. I went back to my room and went sleep. I felt safe and I fell asleep immediately. In the morning a sunshine woke me up. First I was confused, but then I remembered the last night. I looked at the piano in the room and went to it. I began to play I'm yours from The Script.

You touch these tired eyes of mine  
>And map my face out line by line<br>And somehow growing old feels fine  
>I listen close for I'm not smart<br>You wrap your thoughts in works of art  
>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart<p>

I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<br>And though my edges may be rough  
>And never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours<p>

You heeled these scars over time  
>Embraced my soul<br>You loved my mind  
>You're the only angel in my life<br>The day news came my best friend died  
>My knees went week and you saw me cry<br>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes

I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>And though I may not look like much  
>I'm yours<br>And though my edges may be rough  
>And never feel I'm quite enough<br>It may not seem like very much  
>But I'm yours<p>

I may not have the softest touch  
>I may not say the words as such<br>I know I don't fit in that much  
>But I'm yours<p>

I've heard clapping and I turned around. There was Inuyasha leaning on the doorcase.

"You made a nice morning for me..." he smiled and came to me.

"I think I have to go home..." I said. He looked at me.

"Do you really have to? You can stay a little bit..." he said.

"No, my mother must be worried..." I said and stood up.

"Can you please take me home?" I asked. Inuyasha simply nodded.

The road home was quiet. He took me in his limousine. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Sorry... I can't go without these bodyguards..." he said with a blush.

"It's okay... I'm getting used to it..." I said looking outside.

"Well... I wanted to... I wanted to ask you if you would go somewhere out with me... someday... maybe... just as friends..."he said. I was in shock.

"Well... don't you have Sango or Miroku to go out?" I asked.

"You know... those two are going out... and... I don't have a lot of friends..." Inuyasha whispered. He looked at me with his golden eyes and I couldn't say no...

"Okay, but... give me some time to get used to your presence..." I said and he smiled.

"Thank you..."


	7. Sorry

_**Hello Guys!**_

_**I'm terribly sorry, that I wasn't updating lately, but I have exams this month at the Uni. IT's really hard, because I've got a new dog (his name is Arthur Dorian Linneus, by the way and his a golden retriever) and I really want to take good care of him.**_

_**Right after the exams I'm going to Croatia, where I can't get online, so I will update after 14. of July. **_

_**But I'll take my laptop and I'll be preparing new chapters there. My plan is that the story will have more than 20 chapters ( I prefer longer stories.)**_

_**So I hope you'll enjoy it. Have a nice week and enjoy summer.**_


End file.
